


I know your pain

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Failed Suicide Attempt, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker been through things, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a normal day in New York for everyone's Favorite Spider. Until Spider man save someone and has a deep revealing talk. It cause a varying reaction for everyone who hear of it. Also improves New York's look of the Spider Menaces.





	1. I feel your pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fiction for Marvel. I know I'm not very good a grammar and spelling but I reread this and tried my best to write it correctly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal day for everyone's favorite spider. Until Spider-man saves someone, gives a deep talk, then it take a strange turn of events

It was a busy Sunday afternoon in New York. Pigeons were pooping on every statue and some cars. Supervillains being super bad at being evil. It was a typical day in New York. Till it was 2:37 pm when I heard the sirens, leading somewhere. As I swing I saw a teenage girls standing on a tall building. If she jumped she would surely die. As I landed on the building behind her, she took a leap.

I only had seconds to react. I leaped after the jumper and wrapped my arms around their waist and shot webs to act as a trampoline. I twisted my body so I would cushions the fall even more. I could hear the loud voices of the bystander, police, and ambulance gasp.

“Why?! WHY FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?” Yelled the girl as she started to pound on my chest.

“Because I couldn’t let you die.” I glance to see the policemen start to come closer.

“BUT I WANTED TO!” She yelled angrily.

“No you don’t, you want the sadness and the numbness to stop,” I argued as I slowly sat up with my arms wrapped around her in a hug. “You don’t want to feel useless and the shame of being broken to be gone. So you decide the killing your self will make it all go away.”

“SHUT UP!! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!” She cried angrily as the hits to the chest started to get weaker.

“I do, I’ve been in your place.” Suddenly everyone was quiet, frozen.

“What?’ She whispered in shock.

“I’ve been in your place, thinking killing myself and stop the feelings. That death would help get rid of the sadness, the loneliness, the empty feelings. I know you think no one would care if you kill yourself, but I do.” I said as I place my hands on her shoulder, pushing her away and look into her eyes.

“No you don’t, my so-called friends don’t care. Not even my parents give a damn about me.” She argued pain filled her voice.

“So did I, but my friends came to me when I need them most. I’m sure if you give them a chance your’s will too.” I said as I slowly help her stand up.

“Will it ever get better?” She asks as she slowly stopped crying.

“At first you won't notice the difference but you will. You’ll have good days and bad days, where you just wanna give up, but the bad days will come less and less. I still have bad days, but not as often as I did when I first started this, helping people, gig.” I said as I climb off the trampoline then gave her my hand to help her off.

“You started helping people will feeling this way.” She asked surprised as she got off the web trampoline.

“I didn’t really want to kill myself, because how everyone would think it’s their fault. So I thought ‘Why not let some else kill me, that why I can die and help someone else.’ I guess it was my way of coping with the empty feeling inside.” I started to lead her to the paramedics. Everyone was standing around still in shock.

“What can I do to cope? I can’t exactly beat up criminals.” She jokes weakly.

“Will I don’t just use beat up criminals. I tried not to withdraw from people. No joke, but eating right and exercise helped some. It got rid of my body issues, which played a part of my depression and suicidal tendencies. Find some kinda routine it can help on the bad days. You don’t have to go to a therapy but try and find someone to talk to about it. Also, find a friend that you can have to check up on you on bad days. Like if I don’t leave my apartment in two days come and see me.” I advise as I pulled a shock blanket on her shoulder and stepped back to let the paramedics do their job.

“Thanks...I’ll take your advice and maybe it'll You're. Your a pretty great superhero, you know…” She said with a weak smile and red eyes.

“I’m your friendly neighborhood Spider. What’s not to like?” I joked I glance into the distances as I felt my spider sense tingle.

“Will I’ve got to run, if you ever need help just tweet it out. I’ll be sure to find it.” I spoke quickly as I send webs out and swing away.

“WILL DO!” She yelled.


	2. School and Spidey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weekend was over. As Peter arrives he notices a lot of people in a hushed tone with no idea what was going on.

    Peter noticed how everyone was talking his hush tones as he walked into school on Monday. He couldn't help but wonder what everyone seemed to be discussing.

    “Hey tiger, over here.” Yelled out MJ next to the doors. Harry waved as Peter came closer

    “Good morning guys, do you happen to know what is everyone talking about?” Peter asked as he stood in front of them.

    “How do you not know?” Asked Harry surprised. “It’s been on the news and everywhere, literally every single news and radio channels.”

    “Will I wasn’t able to watch the news before coming since I slept in.” Explained Peter.

     “When a Girl tried to kill herself Sider men saved her.” MJ begins to explain. “He then revealed he has some kind of Depression to and thoughts of killing himself. Everyone talking about, it’s insane to think that a superhero would kill themselves.”

     “Actually isn’t,” Peter commented, unknowingly drawing attention. “I’m actually surprised there haven’t been more suicidal heroes, due to the high stress and emotional toll it takes. I mean every time they weren't able to save a life must be very traumatic. The guilt they must feel every time they weren’t fast, strong, or smart enough to save a life must feel just terrible for them. Also, Spider man is constantly called a menace on a daily basis. They always paint him in a bad light when he never actually done anything evil. So yeah I’m not very surprised, not with all they have to deal with.”

    “When you put that way I can understand why it not surprising.” MJ paused for a moment looking up and down at Peter before a look of shock appear. “God I’m such a terrible, incentive friend..”

    “What?” Asked Peter and Harry.

    “Peter, you haven’t had any bad days recently have you?” Asked MJ worriedly, Harry looked shocked before it turns to worry as well.

    “Oh,” Peter said to remember that they knew of his bipolar Depression and suicidal tendencies due to it.

    “MJ right we are shit friends. We were just casually talking about as if it was some celebrity get a new haircut or something.” Said Harry guilty.

    “No,” Peter said reassuringly. “You guys are always there for me when it gets bad, plus this can help get people thinking about depression and how to help. This could really help have people push for more real hurt on was to help people better. And my last major episode was four months ago.”

    “And the small ones?” MJ demanded.

    “About a month give or take, it was when I asked if you two would come over for the night.” Answered Peter, relief showing on both their faces.

    “Glad to hear it’s getting better,” MJ said with a smile.

    “If you need us just call,” Harry said.

    “I know,” answers Peter. “Now come on, I don’t know about you guys, but I seriously can’t afford to be late to class.


End file.
